


OPA!

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [44]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anna Vissi finds out an evil plot by the Greek government. Can she stop them with the help of Giorgos Alkaios?





	OPA!

Anna Vissi was walking down the road. There were Greek flags hanging down from most buildings, and there were people running about, throwing plates to the floor, smashing them into pieces. Smashing plates is a way of celebrating for Greeks, and there are celebrations almost every day in Greece. On the days where there aren't riots, that is. One day Greece would be celebrating, the next, there would be a nationwide riot. It was just the Greek way of life.  
"Hey, Anna!" came a voice from behind her, "Anna! Hey!!!"  
It was Sakis Rouvas.  
"Oh, hey Sakis," Anna said, "What brings you here."  
Sakis held out a camcorder.  
"This," he said, "It belongs to Giorgos Alkaios, you know him, right?"  
"Uhm... no, I don't know him, why would you even think that?"  
"Well, you were on the Eurovision, of course."  
"So were you, Sakis. In fact, you were in it twice, so by your logic, you're twice as more likely to know him than I am."  
"Uhhh... look, can you just give this to him when you see him?" Sakis said, and Anna took the camcorder.  
"Fine Sakis," Anna said, taking the camcorder and walking off down the road with it.  
"Thanks Anna," Sakis shouted after her.  
Anna walked past rows of streets, and she came across some Greek people who were smashing plates against the floor. It was a Greek tradition to smash plates not only as a celebration, but also as a sacrifice to Zeus and the other Greek gods.  
"Oh by Titan's armour," Anna muttered to herself, "Are celebrations of this scale really necessary?"  
Anna continued down the road, when she passed a building. There were voices coming from the building, and it was very loud.  
She looked through the window, and she saw a general standing in the building, turned away from her.  
"Now for my plans..." he muttered, and at that moment Anna raised the camcorder and started to record this.  
"It is time for Greece to cast aside the recession! By Zeus's name, we will stop these evil countries from conspiring against Greece! We will hold tourists from other countries hostage and demand a ransom for them!"  
"Uh oh..." Anna whispered as the army general, laughed at his evil plan.  
"And," said an voice from the room, but Anna could not see who was speaking, "If they refuse to give us the ransom?"  
Anna sensed that this was no good, or would at least make a good news story, so she got out the camcorder and started filming.  
"Then we will assasinate the tourists! Hahaha! They are no use to us! Also we will put our bomber planes to good use and bomb the islands of The First and Second Island! We will bomb them much harder than the Bulgarians ever did! Much harder than Lithuania ever did! We hate them with the passion of a thousand suns! Ha ha ha!!!"  
"What the hell," Anna thought to herself.  
\---  
Sakis Rouvas looked over to see Anna and Giorgos walking down the road, Anna holding the camcorder.  
"Hey, I see you found Giorgos!" Sakis smiled, running over to them.  
"We have bigger problems than that now," Anna said, "We found out that the Greek government are planning to demand ransom for tourists from other countries and they are going to bomb and start wars with other countries!"  
"Oh no!" Sakis said, "What the Underworld are you talking about?!"  
"It's an awful plan!" Giorgos said, "We must stop it!"  
"Oh my Zeus!" Sakis said, and then he noticed that there was a woman who was wearing a hat with a Greek flag on it watching them from a doorstep. It was Helena Paparizou.  
"Hey, isn't that Helena Paparizou?" Sakis said, but Anna and Giorgos ignored him.  
"By Odin's sword, I will defend Greek honour!" Helena wailed.  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Giorgos yelled, "I've sick of everyone crowing on about Zeus and Hades and other such bullshit. Let's just talk about this like rational people, please. And Odin is a Norse god! You see?! Greek history is so diluted and mingled with other cultures that no one's even sure of-"  
Slap!  
"Aaaah!" Giorgos yelled.  
Helena had pushed Giorgos to the floor.  
"Don't make me fucking do that again, blasphemer," Helena growled, "By the power invested in me by Olympia, I will defend Zeus's honour and name. What are you, some filthy islander, talking down about our gods like that?"  
"I'm Greek, clearly," Giorgos said, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.  
"No, clearly you're not, talking down about our much cherished gods," Helena glared, "Piss of back to that blasted island if you're going to insult our idols!"  
"No, I'm not from any such island, I'm Greek, I was in the Eurovision for Greece, representing Greece," Giorgos said, "And I don't let people slap me down like that without a fight!"  
And so Helena brought out a gun.  
"I have a gun to use against vile islanders like yourself!" Helena growled, "And I am not afraid to use it!"  
"Hey hey everyone," Sakis said, "Let's calm down. Come on Helena, let's not fight."  
"Yeah," Anna said, "Let's keep going."  
"Eh, I'll stay here," Helena said.  
"Ok, everyone else?" Anna said, "You with me?"  
"Yeah," Giorgos said.  
"Of course!" Sakis said.  
\----  
"Do you two have any idea where we're going?" Giorgos asked, "It seems we've just been wandering aimlessly and I've getting threatened for no good reason!"  
"Well, over this field, there is Greek Palace," Sakis smiled, "We can enlist the help of our president!"  
And so the three of them continued walking across the field.  
"I... can't look at that," Anna said, looking into the distance, seeing a bunch of people tossing children into a raging river.  
"Oh Zeus, not this again," Giorgos said, as the three of them watched.  
Now they were witnessing the barbaric Greek custom known as 'dumping the dumplings'.  
Basically, when each Greek child reached the age of 10, they were tossed into a river. Only those who could get out of the water were deemed 'true Greeks'. The others were left behind the river. Most of them would never get out but some of them did and those children lived feral in the forests from that moment on. These were known as the 'forest children'. Greek soldiers would repeatedly go into the forests to shoot these children.  
And there, on the riverbank, stood the adults, some of them were chanting for their children to return to them.  
"If you don't return son, you are a failure and not Greek!" one man yelled as his son struggled in the water.  
"Oh Poseidon, bring my child to me if he is a pure and worthy Greek!" another woman said.  
Some of the adults were burning various flags of other countries.  
"Death to the islanders!" one Greek woman screamed as she trampled many different flags into the ground.  
"They are unclean as they do not worship Zeus!!!" another man yelled as he took a pair of scissors from his pocket and started to cut up some other flags.  
Anna, Sakis and Giorgos looked on from the distance in disgust as this was taking place.  
"This country is fucked up," Giorgos said, "Someone needs to sort this mess out."  
"By Olympia's clouds Giorgos!" Anna yelled, "Stop blaspheming all the time!"  
"It ain't me who's blaspheming," Giorgos said, "It's you lot with all your 'oh my Zeus' and other fake gods bullshit."  
"What the fuck Giorgos!!!" Sakis yelled, "You blasphemed against holy lord Zeus?! You're gonna end up with Hades in the Underworld with an attitude like that!"  
Giorgos sighed.  
"Ok, whatever," Giorgos said, "Let's just go already."  
\---  
"Only two people are allowed in the palace at a time," one of the guards said as they all approached the palace.  
"Only two?" Sakis asked, "But why?"  
"Royal rule," the guard replied, "We cannot question it."  
"You go then Sakis," Anna said, "You've risked a lot by coming with us already. Go."  
"Alright. Good luck," Sakis smiled, as Giorgos and Anna ran into the Greek Palace.  
The two of them burst into the room, and found none other than the president of Greece, Karolos Papoulias, seated on his golden chair, looking up at them.  
"President, president!" Anna yelled, holding the camcorder in her hands.  
"For Olympia's sake!" Karolos yelled, "What in Zeus's name are you two doing here?!"  
And so Anna showed him the camcorder footage. The President looked at it, but Anna couldn't quite tell what his reaction is.  
"Hmm," said Karolos, "I see."  
"Yeah," Giorgos said, "It's really bad."  
"Well goodbye, we'll deal with this, and make sure nothing happens to the tourists or to the island country!" Karolos faked a smile.  
"Oh good," Anna said, "Thank you."  
"Y..yes..." Karolos said, "Now, you two run along now! I need to be by myself to make sure we deal with this new situation just right."  
And so Anna and Giorgos left the building.  
\----  
"Ah, Mr. President, you're calling? How is our plan?"  
"In Zeus' name!!! Damn it!" Karolos spoke into the telephone, "Some dumbass brats have ruined our plan to bomb the islands, so we can never go through with it now."  
"I see... are we still going to fund the Flemish seperatists?"  
"Yes..." Karolos said, "By Poseidon's trident, we are going to stop the Eurovision Song Contest once and for all! Especially since they have that... islander... there. And speaking of the islander problem... we can go and activate plan B to deal with that..."  
"Plan B... you mean..."  
"Yes... the whirlpools. It will be more effective than bombing them anyway, we'll wipe all of them out and wipe the islands of you-know-where from the map!"  
"But what about Bulgaria?!"  
"Collateral damage. Not like I give a shit about the Third Islanders anyway."  
"Fine. I will send the message on to the government with the speed of Hermes! Adieu, Mr. President."  
"Goodbye."  
Karolos hung the phone up, and looked at the camcorder on the table. This was the holder of a great number of Greek secrets.  
Karolos got his lighter out, removed the tape from the camcorder, and burned it.  
"Now, now there is no proof that any of this ever happened," Karolos smiled, as he threw the tape to the ground in disgust.  
"Now, where was I... ah yes,  
\---  
"Oh," Sakis said as Anna and Giorgos walked out of the building, "You guys are done?"  
"Yeah, we're done with this," Anna said, "The President said he is going to sort out everything for us."  
"That's great news!" Sakis smiled, as the three of them walked down the road.  
\---  
Meanwhile Nikki Ponte was in the middle of another Greek riot. Anna, Sakis and Giorgos came across Nikki and the riot.  
"What... just what is going on here?" Anna said.  
"Yeah," Giorgos said, "This doesn't look good at all. What's happening?"  
"I dunno, we're in debts or some crap," Nikki Ponte replied, "Who cares? Let's just smash shit!"  
And with that Nikki picked up a nearby chair and threw it at the window of the bank, putting a crack in it.  
"Yeaaaah!!!" she yelled, as she pushed the chair into the door of the bank, and then kicked it, smashing the door down. She then rushed inside, and got out a small bottle of kerosene and started pouring it over everything. She then got out a lighter.  
"Hey, hey," Giorgos said, "Let's not do that."  
"Yeah," Anna said, "Come on Nikki, stop this right now! This is ridiculous!!!"  
"Shut up!" Nikki yelled, "I know what is right for the future of Greece!!! You do not! By the holy seal of Zeus, I light thee!"  
And so she switched on the lighter and threw it onto the kerosene, creating a small fire inside the bank.  
"Well this day just went from bad to worse," Anna said.  
"Not if I can help it," Giorgos said as he grabbed a blanket and put it over the fire, stopping the small fire from becoming a huge fire.  
"Good work Giorgos!" Sakis said, "Now can we all calm down here?"  
At that moment, the police arrived. Rioters began running away, and Anna, Sakis and Giorgos thought it was probably a good idea to join them in running from the scene.  
\----  
Later that day, Anna was thinking about the video and what would have happened if she hadn't showed it to the President. One thing was for sure, she had done a really good thing today.  
"You did great today Anna," Sakis said.  
"Yeah, you really did," Giorgos said, "You saved so many people and stopped Greece from getting into another useless war."  
"Haha," Anna smiled, "It was nothing but thank you."  
She certainly was happy. Even though Greece had its problems, she was happy that she had stopped it from getting anymore. She hoped that Greece would be able to live in peace, and that one day the whole world could do the same.


End file.
